The present disclosure relates to a sheet package. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a sheet package that protects the outside of stacked sheets of paper with a package member and that allows the sheets to be accommodated into a printing apparatus with the package member.
Conventionally, sheet packages containing stacked sheets of paper in a box-like package member for use in printing apparatus are known. When using sheets of this sheet package for printing, the user opens a lid part of the package member, folds it back in the opposite direction, and inserts an insertion portion formed at the distal end of the lid part into a cut portion formed in the surface of the package member to retain the lid part. The sheet package thereby assumes a state in which part of the sheets is exposed. With the sheet package in this state, the sheet package is accommodated into a printing apparatus with the package member and used. This sheet package allows the user to collectively handle multiple sheets of paper on a package-by-package basis and provides convenient use. As the sheets inside are covered and can be protected by the package member, this sheet package is particularly useful when thermal sheets that are susceptible to light and heat are employed.
The sheet package mentioned above has a box-like shape, with a rectangular first flat surface portion covering a surface on one side in a stacking direction of the sheets, in which a second cut-out portion is formed in a side edge. A second flat surface portion, or an upper part, opposite the first flat surface portion, covering the other surface on the opposite side in the stacking direction of the sheets, is also formed with a first cut-out portion at a position opposite the second cut-out portion. The printing apparatus in which this sheet package is used detects presence or absence of sheets by emitting light from a reflection type optical sensor through the first and second cut-out portions. The second flat surface portion of the sheet package is pressed by the lid of the printing apparatus, and therefore when the sheet package runs out of sheets, the second flat surface portion deflects toward the first flat surface portion.